The Princesses God
by Wolfdemon1235
Summary: Since his brother was declared "The-Boy-Who-Lived" Harold James Potter wanted to disappear from the world, so that's exactly what he did. He was no longer Harry Potter but Harold Black... Tomb Raider and he just found the biggest thing in his life, his love... His princess, His Ahmanet.
1. Chapter 1

The Princesses God

November 6th, 2014 Prologue

Harry Black was a number of things a Archaeologist, Tomb Raider, Historian, but most importantly a Wizard... a very powerful one at that. Before we go into the world of Wizards or mainly the world of Gods and Monsters let's go into the past of Harry Black formerly Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a simple child he wanted simple things but that was only because of his upbringing an upbringing that shaped who he is today. You see in the wizarding world his brother Cody Attano Potter is known as "The-Boy-Who-Lived" Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort but of course he was wrongly claimed it was Harry that night that defeated him, it was him who protected his brother. But Albus Dumbledore never checked Harry so he claimed Cody was "The-Boy-Who-Lived" which would be a mistake that once Dumbledore found out he would regret in life and the afterlife. Fast forward years have gone by with Harry living without the care and love of a family always being forgotten once he was 9 he disappeared from the wizarding world once that happened a new man appeared a man that one day is going to become a living god. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

May 2nd, 1986

Harold James Potter about to be Harold Black was making his way into the alley that held London's black market. It was hard to find it took him months just to find the area it was located in let alone find the entrance to it. The reason why was because he is going to disappear from the wizarding world, he was going to get a muggle identity and then become an archaeologist. He was always fascinated by history things that make up the world he already has maps and locations were suspected tombs and treasures are at. Once he gets his papers he is set and ready to go, he has already bought a plane ticket to the first location with galleons converted into pounds. With that he walked into the alley and went to the rusted steel door that was in the darkest part of the alley and banged on three times then paused and banged another three times then the slide on the upper part of the door slid open with the sound of screeching metal. A gruff rough voice grounded out "Who's there?" "Down here sir" Harry said looking up the man look down and saw Harry "What are you doing here kid? Get out of here pretty sure it's your bedtime." "Sir I know this is the black market I'm looking to get a new identity I can pay you know" holding up a wad of cash "Aren't you a little young to be getting a new identity and knowing where the black market is, more importantly where did you get that type of cash?" "That is none of your business so butt out, now are you going to let me in?" "Alright fine." He opened the door and Harry hurriedly walked in and asked "Where do I go to get new papers?" "Head to the left and then go right keep walking and go to the first vendor on the right" "Thanks!" Harry started to run and then made it there. He threw his cash down on the wooden counter "I need a passport, new identity, bank accounts, social security the works" "Really what's a kid doing in here?" "To get a new identity duh, besides would I really be let in here if I wasn't ready to pay?" "Fine wait for an hour everything will be ready by then, but I am going to need a name for the new identity what is it?" "Black...Harold Black." The reason why he took his godfather's last name was because he was the only person who was nice to him. Harry walked and then sat down in a chair that was there. He couldn't wait to get out of the country to just be his own person.

Mr. Line-Break_

One hour later Harry finally got his papers and was on his way to the airport. When he was halfway there he felt something he couldn't identity but as he was at the entrance to the airport he finally could name the feeling...it was...freedom he was feeling free and elated he was free from the Potter's, he was free from Dumbledore, he was free from the wizarding world. As he realized this he felt a lump in his throat and a stinging came to his eyes he stopped and he started to cry but these were not tears of despair but tears of joy and happiness. With that he got up and made it to his flight with a couple of questions but he made it on he was going to miss his godfather but he will be fine Sirius will move on from him and start to take care of Cody the arrogant git that he is. Little did he know he was going to meet his only love in this life and the next on his adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

July 14th, 1995

It has been nine years since Harry has disappeared from the wizarding world. Since that time he has found 4 tombs, and 7 buried treasures all worth a 27.5 million dollars, he has been all over the world but mostly the Middle East, Africa, Turkey and even in Asia. Then since he gotten his fortune he converted some of the money he "earned" into galleons with those he bought a batch of pepper-up it was because pepper-up potions keep him awake so he could get in as much research as he can then he takes a nap for two hours, wakes up and takes a another pepper-up sure it is not healthy but it works for him. Anyway he got some information about a tomb in Iraq from a black market contact, the name of the tomb was Haram and apparently the legend told of a ruthless princess who murdered her family and sold her soul to Set the god of chaos, storms, war, disorder not only that but since the princess was still a follower of Set he still lives while the other gods fade so he took their domains. Well this is still according to legend but his contact said it was worth more than all the money he found so he accepted and is now in the village were it is rumored that the princess was buried. Over the months and the years before when he was still with the abominations he practiced with his magic non-stop he has almost perfected his wandless and wordless magic so that has also been a factor to keeping him hidden. He was already moving through the village under an invisibility cloak and a silencing charm on his feet, when he made it to the middle of the village he felt an encompassing energy neither magical nor muggle it had a seducing and dark feeling to it tempting him molding him to its whim. When he stretched out his senses he felt it under him once he sensed it he fell into a trance he heard a faint "bombarda" and then he felt himself falling until he snapped out of it when he hit the ground... hard. All he knew was pain and the feeling of not being able to breathe and hearing multiple cracks sound as four of his ribs broke and his left arm shattered and his right shoulder dislocated. He laid there for god only knows how long till the pain went to a ache still painful but not as much he finally sat up and looked around, there was debris and dust everywhere he cast a bubblehead charm and used the few healing spells he knows. His shoulder set back into place and a small scream of pain escaped his mouth when it did then he grit his teeth when he felt his ribs heal, same with his arm he stood up and looked at the finally clear surroundings. He was in a huge cavern of some kind aged old stone making up most of the cavern the rest was huge egyptian statues then he felt that energy again seducing him once more he walked towards the tunnel in the wall his eyes glazed over in a trance. He strutted in with a fast pace and looked at the pool of liquid sliver or mercury then he studied the contraption that held the energy within. This wasn't just a tomb... it was a prison, "how could a someone trap something as beautiful as this" Harry thought. He once again studied the structure and figured out the chain in front of the pool was what held the tomb below so he sent a cutting curse at it and watched as the mechanism activated and the huge stone blocks lowered and the sarcophagus was risen higher until it stopped. He used his magic to gently levitate it to him and even gentler to the ground. When he looked at it he started to get glimpses until they turned into a vision of a vast beautiful desert filled with the finest sand, then in the distance he saw a figure walking towards him it was blurry because of the heat but once the figure got closer he couldn't help how his breath hitched or how much the heat of desire filled his loins. This woman was a goddess she had to be, her sun-kissed skin no marks or scars adorning her body, her face looked like it was crafted from the finest of marble by the gods themselves. She kept walking towards him her silk dress flowing behind her until she finally reached him he could feel her breath ghosting over his face god it felt like he was burning up and the tension in his trousers was not helping one bit. She started to whisper to him "qumt bitaeyin li majana...aikhtarat" she proceeded to lean closer to him by now his desire, lust, love, arousal all of these were through the roof then she finally pressed her lips against his and he saw white and was in absolute bliss. Then a distorted female voice interrupted his paradise "Hey who are you? and what are you doing down here?" questioned Jennifer Halsey.


	4. AN

**Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry i have not updated today it's because school has started and I have started to become busy and not only that but most of you guys have been saying I have been posting short chapters so i am going to make my chapters longer now but my updates are going to be slower. Please don't judge or criticize me and don't stop reading or forgot about my stories just be patient. Then once again please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

July 14th, 1995

All of the sudden he was thrown out of his heaven and now was suddenly facing the face of a pretty young blond woman not as pretty as the goddess in his vision he thought . He snapped back from his thoughts and Harry was shocked and confused and realized that he was kneeling by the sarcophagus " w-wh-what? Who are you?" " Harry said in a small voice "Well I can ask the same about you." then finally getting his courage and confidence back he said in a even voice " I'm Harold, Harold Black" that's when she went slack jawed and dumbfounded Harry thought it was a really funny face and made him wish he had a muggle camera to take a photo of it.

He let out a small laugh which almost look liked he smacked her out of her stupor "your Harold Black! My god how did you get here before us?" Harry actually pondered her intelligence for a full 16 seconds. "Um... did you not see the big hole that is in the other room? You know the one you probably came through" Harry said in a condescending tone "Oh, yeah I kinda forgot... sorry."

"My god she is even worse than my brothers fans." He looked around and found out that there were two other people there an aged man that was clean-shaved and buff but not body builder buff and a nervous looking young man with a full beard. The young man also had a full-auto assault rifle which made Harry get anxiety " May I ask who are your companions are? and I never did get your name miss?" for a moment she looked sheepish and a tiny bit guilty. "Ah I am Jennifer Halsey, and my companions are Nick Morton and Sgt. Vail and may I ask what were you doing with the sarcophagus?" Harry stared at her for a few moments. While Harry was calm on the outside he was in a war on the inside, should he tell them about the vision or not to he decided they will likely think he is crazy so he came up with a believable lie.

" I was inspecting it trying to determine how old it is by its rust and decay" to Harry it sounded like the truth he just hoped it sounded the same to them. They kept staring at him digesting his words and weighing them in their minds until the clean-shaven man Nick if he remembered right said "alright how old do you think it is?" Harry thought about it " i'd say about maybe four-thousand seven hundred and sixty-six years old maybe a little older." Jennifer, Nick, and Vail all relaxed which he had immediate relief at, they had believed him then Jennifer had to ruin it all "alright so we will take this-" that is as far as she got before Harry stood up and roared his displeasure " NOOOO! This is my find! You will not take it." Jennifer literally fell down while Vail lifted his gun and Nick got into a fighting stance.

Harry cleared his throat and started to apologize but Jennifer stood up and raised her hand and he fell silent. "Alright i understand that you found it, so maybe we can compromise we take it and you can come with us so we can study it together how does that sound?" everything was silent once again then before Harry could respond spiders started to come through the cracks in the age old rock. Again Harry felt the same presence he came to associate with his goddess within the spiders so he just sat still while the spiders crawled all over the other people he only went to move when Vail decided to be trigger happy because one of the spiders bit him.

Only he stopped shooting when he ran out of ammo and with Nick shouting at him to stop firing. Once he did Nick went to reprimand Vail while Harry started to move the sarcophagus and Jennifer helped him they managed to make it to the main chamber before Nick and Vail realized they were gone. Nick and Vail came running into the main chamber while him and Jennifer were getting the sarcophagus strapped to the helicopter then all four of them rode with the sarcophagus to the surface. When they did get to the surface Harry stayed on while the rest got off and went to a different helicopter then they took off to the airfield where they had a military grade cargo plane waiting. When they got there Harry noticed there was ravens a lot of crows flying over head and there were some sitting on the plane and on some of the cargo and the thing was Harry sensed the same energy coating the crows. Then when he looked to the right there was a huge sandstorm brewing and the same energy again was in the very grains of the sand he had no idea what she was doing but he found he just didn't care. So he helped the soldiers move the sarcophagus into the plane and he very gently strapped it to the floor.

After he'd done that he walked over to the farthest seat away from everybody but gave him a perfect view to the sarcophagus. When he made sure no one was looking he took out a pepper-up potion and drank it while he withheld his grimace from its taste. That should last him for the next two days when he made sure the taste was gone he returned his gaze to the sarcophagus and just like he hoped for the visions returned but not as him and his goddess.

He saw his goddess training with another man once she won she walked towards another on a throne he gave her a smile, a smile Harry never experienced before but saw it numerous times...it was a father's smile. Then throughout the visions he saw her murder her family for the throne of Egypt and her trying to bring the Egyptian god Set to the mortal body of her lover until her father's priests stopped her for achieving her goal. Then he saw as she was mummified alive and put in the same sarcophagus that was in the plane that's when he awoke gasping trying to suck in air that there didn't seem enough of.

When his lungs worked good enough again he looked around and saw everybody was still asleep but Vail was tossing and turning and seemed very pale. That's when he went to take a quick nap and he quickly fell to darkness when he woke back up, he woke to screaming when he looked over he saw Vail plunging a knife into Greenways chest twice before Greeneway fell over dead. Harry only had one thought when Vail turned around "Fuck me six ways till sunday."


	6. AN 2

**Authors Note:**

 **I am putting up Forevermore A Monster up for adoption the reason why is because I am focusing more on The Princesses God and I lost the drive to continue it so please PM me if you want to continue the story.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Undead Rise and Fall

Chapter 6

July 14th, 1995

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when Vail turned around, "he looks like one of those fucking muggle zombies!" he thought. He sat still for a few moments longer out of shock or fascination he didn't know but he got up and walked towards the cabin with the rest of the people i.e Nick, Jennifer, the other soldiers. When he was squished between Nick and Jennifer that is when he actually felt fear since coming onto the plane. Just seeing this "being" coming towards them with a knife stained in blood of his previous kill he couldn't fathom that this was how he was going to die and he would never really be able to touch his goddess or even see her. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a loud pop cutting through the sound of the engines outside when he looked he saw Nick holding a gun and he saw Vail on the ground bleeding with a hole in his chest, he could have slapped himself silly when he realized what happened. "Guns! This is a military cargo and transport plane with guns and soldiers on board, how could I have been so careless to not notice this at the start" Harry's thoughts continued this way until yet again he was snapped out of it by two more loud pops. In every sense of the phrase, Nick had the smoking gun. Everybody was else was still in shock so all they could do was stare at Nick until he awkwardly handed the soldier he took the gun from his weapon back and exclaimed quite loudly "What it was an accident!"

Harry couldn't comprehend the emotional depth of Nick but he could understand it was very shallow "So you call shooting your friend three times an accident?"

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ:

I AM SO SORRY I know have been "away" for a while I have been busy with school and family drama. Not only that but when I was trying to find a new way to write my stories I got a computer virus so I took it to get it fixed. Again I am very sorry, hopefully you guys have not forgotten about my stories and me and come back to read more. Right now this is just a filler I am going to make a longer chapter tonight and since I have been away for so long and left you guys on a cliffhanger I am going to aim for 8,000 words and _**try**_ keyword being "try" to do the same for every chapter from now on. Also as of now I am looking for a beta for this story I have messaged multiple betas but have gotten no responses so if any of you guys and girls want to fill the position email me because my notifications for fanfiction apparently don't work. My email is sebamak03  , so I think I have everything checked off and this is the end of this Author's Note and Wolfdemon1235 is going off.


	8. Chapter 7: It's Not Death If You Refuse

Chapter 7: It's Not Death If You Refuse It

July 14th, 1995

Once Harry made that statement, Nick in an instant gained a guilty look on his face and Harry thought he was just doing that for appearances. While the soldiers went to check on Vail and Greenway the plane jerked and all of them heard a grinding sound they went to the window and saw the plane engine smoking. Nick, Jenny, and Harry all went to the pilot's cabin to see what was going on. When they went in Nick immediately demanded the pilots to tell him what was going on, the only thing they told him was to sit down and strap up, but Nick continued to bicker with the pilot until a bird more specifically a crow hit the window startling everyone in the cabin when they looked out more they saw a dark shape coming towards them. When they saw it Nick, Harry, and Jenny fled the cabin they left just in time because they heard the sound of glass breaking and the pilots screams after that they heard the engines exploding and the plane took a downward dive. Harry after bouncing around and floating went as fast as he could to find something to hold on too. The rest of the people left alive were looking around desperately, looking around trying to figure out what to do before a gigantic hole was ripped into the left side of the plane. The last remaining soldiers were sucked out while Nick and Jenny held on to the straps before Nick shouted out "Parachutes!" and proceeded to grab Jenny and use the handles to move towards the parachutes they grabbed them before they got tossed towards the hole. Nick helped get the parachute on Jenny and himself before Jenny looked over and saw Harry desperately hanging onto the sarcophagus "Nick! He doesn't have a-ahhhh!" that was all Jenny could get out before Nick pushed her out.

Nick looked at Harry and saw his pleading eyes and said "Sorry Dude" and tried to jump out. When he jumped a piece of debris from the front of the plane hit him and did some serious damage before he was out of Harry's sight. All Harry could do was cling to the sarcophagus and close his eyes as he pleaded to whatever deity was out there that he would survive this and his last single thought before a feeling of nothingness took over was "I don't want to die."

-Line Break-

In the all encompassing void, Harry could only shout out "Hello? Where am I?" it went on for a while before a bright light encompassed him and knowledge and memories that were not his own filled his entire being. The image of the finest of sands in a age long before him, the feeling of searing heat from the god Ra, the sounds of swords and staffs clanging. It filled his entire being so much he thought he would lose himself it continued until it disappeared and agony replaced it. It felt like he was being torn apart atom by atom and then healing and doing it again. By the time it was over his mind was in turmoil from the light forcing a lifetime of knowledge and memories and the agony that happened after. Then he felt a pull weak at first, but got continually stronger until it was pulling him towards the ground four feet back, once he got back up the pull reached its maximum strength then pulled him into darkness.

He shot up gasping for breath and was instantaneously blinded by a white light, he closed his eyes and then opened them when they were adjusted. When he opened them, he noticed that there was plastic in front of him when he tried to move it away he realized that it completely surrounded him. He frantically moved his hands around until he found an opening and forced it open. His eyes were greeted by the sight of a morgue, he looked around taking in everything before getting off the cold steel table and absently taking in the fact he was naked. He took a step forward before he fell to his knees as his memories came back to him, finding the tomb, the plane crash, then that cold void that he thought was the No-Magi's version of Hell. Once he stood back up, he realized that a supposed dead person standing naked in a morgue will raise a lot of questions in the Mundane and Magical World. He looked around for clothes and found scrubs that would do and left through the back door which led to the loading dock.

Harry after leaving the morgue found a car and with magic unlocked the door and started it. That was two hours ago and Harry has just pulled up to his house in the countryside of London, It's a simple yet beautiful two story house with a connecting garage with a nice open field for a backyard. Harry got out of the car and walked up the wards surrounding the house recognizing him and letting him pass and as soon as he got to the front entrance the door swung open and he walked inside. The door swung closed and Harry rushed upstairs to take a shower, then get a fresh pair of clothes.

After Harry was done, he went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge before he got a vision  
He was in the desert again and he didn't have to wait long before his goddess appeared before him. "Find me My Chosen, Find me and we can be together forever" she spoke in Ancient Egyptian but he understood perfectly and spoke back in Ancient Egyptian fluently "I will my beloved, I will and nothing will stop me from finding you." She raised her hand and brushed it against his face before cupping his cheek and slowly raised her head before touching her lips to his then his sight went black. He gasped as he returned from the vision he immediately stood up straight and ran to the garage grabbing his keys along the way, When he entered, he pressed the button that was next to the door that opened the garage and went to his motorcycle which was 12 Harley-Davidson Night Rod Special and took off to where his soul and magic were taking him.

-Lonely Line Break-

Harry has just arrived way further into the countryside from where his house was and noticed all the helicopters and emergency services that were around, he planned to go where they were but something was telling him to go to the church. He walked the distance and the closer he got to the church the more his heartbeat picked up and his magic soared. Then he opened the doors and he nearly passed out not just from the seductive dark power filling up the place, no… it was his love, his goddess her aura was so addicting it ensnared him in a way that nothing else could. She was standing there at the altar even if slightly mummified she still held the beauty and grace of a queen. In a trance he started walking towards her when he got close enough she held out her hand for him to take and he willingly took it.

She guided him to the altar and laid him down and straddled him and started running her hands all over him before she ripped off his tight-short sleeved shirt, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode. Then she punched the small statue behind him and grabbed something he couldn't see, he was just so enthralled with her he didn't care what she was doing. She cupped his cheek once again and he leaned into it, she smiled before she lifted herself up and raised something that she had in her hands, at last he realized what it was... a dagger, a beautifully carved dagger and still he found he didn't care. Finally she swung down but stopped at the last possible remaining second, he sensed confusion from her, then realization, then she screamed, a terrible sorrowful scream. She looked at him and it was then they heard a terrified gasp and they both looked to see one Jennifer Halsey.

-Mr. Break Line-

July 14th 1995

Few Hours Earlier _Jennifer's POV_

She couldn't believe that she survived the plane crash. She knows it's selfish of her to even think about it because the soldiers...god she didn't even know their names, what if they had families? Stop Jenny don't go there. But Harold's dead and Nick is in critical condition she doesn't even know if he will make it. The doctor then came over and asked me if I am ready to ID the bodies which snapped me out of my thoughts I nodded and walked with him over to the morg-the room but as soon as we walked in we noticed that one of the bodies were missing and the sheet was on the floor along with a tag. I was shocked and surprised, but I came over it and asked the doctor "Who and where is the body?" he started stammering until I could finally make out his words "H-a-a-arold Bla-c-k-k." It caused my eyes and I started to curse before I took my phone and called Henry to tell him the situation.

July 14th, 1995

Few Minutes Before Harry Goes Into The Church _Jennifer's POV_

She couldn't believe the nerve and audacity of Harold Black he has just apparently come back from the dead and decided "Oh I'm Harold Black a Tomb Raider who just came back from the dead and decided to go look for my find." God she doesn't understand it especially when Henry told her they found him heading here. She just came up behind Harold's bike in her car when she saw him at the entrance to the church. Groaning she opened her car door and went after him, When she made it to the church and was just about to open the door she heard a otherworldly scream echo out into the night, she froze and faltered before she gathered her courage and opened the door and was instantly paralyzed with fear as she gazed at the creature sitting upon Harold Black. Its decaying flesh, its pale skin, and her soulless double iris eyes and then the wickedly sharp blade in her hand. This _creature_ gave a small shout and apparent zombies came from the shadows and started moving towards her and then the creature lunged at her. She didn't have anytime to react before she was grabbed by the neck and pushed against the wall and was lifted up. She struggled to breath and panicked and panicked even more when she looked into its eyes and knew she was in death's presence.


	9. Chapter 9

Important Update

Forevermore A Monster has finally been adopted! I was just contacted by Sparky She-Demon and we have talked and she has taken on the story. There have been some minor and major changes to the story but overall it's gonna be amazing and well thought out. Then if any of you are wondering yes this coming weekend I am gonna try to put out an update for The Princesses God it's going to be hard since I just started school but I am gonna get it out there. But back to the main topic one of the major changes as I think you guys should know is that Harry now has a twin, no not his brother but his actual twin Aurora if you want a description she is being played by Katie McGrath from Merlin. That is all I can say on this topic but the story is going to be epic make sure to watch out for it.

Thank you all for your support.

Sincerely, Wolfdemon1235 and Sparky She-Demon


	10. Chapter 9: The Beginning

Chapter 9: The Beginning

 _July 14th, 1995_

 _The Church, Oxford Harold's POV_

Harry still in a trance couldn't believe what he was seeing, His love suddenly stopped and screamed before Jennifer of all people came in; It shouldn't have been possible she couldn't have found them especially out here.

Then Ahmanet jumped from his prone body crossing the distance in only seconds grabbing Jennifer. With superior strength, his love lifted Jennifer by the neck off her feet into the old stone wall behind her. At that moment he saw her, more than he ever saw her before as dark as space, but shining brighter than any star that occupied it. Just like that, he fell even deeper down the rabbit hole that was Ahmanet, the once future queen of Egypt.

Then Jennifer grabbed a candlestick and tried to crush the skull of Ahmanet, but it only served to fill Ahmanet with rage, and she threw Jennifer into the benches behind them. Ahmanet then wailed, but this filled with power and command echoed across what felt like the entire village.

Decayed husks started to come out of the darkness snapping him out of the trance. Realizing where he was and exactly what was going on, he jumped up and ran towards Jennifer.

He crashed into Ahmanet and threw her to the other side of the room, He then proceeded to pick Jennifer up and yelled: " Run" urgently they sprinted to the doors and ran out; they saw the nearest car was an ambulance, they opened the doors and jumped in.

Jennifer quickly panicked when she couldn't find the keys, but Harry with a feel of his magic opened the mat above, and the keys fell into Jennifer's lap, and quickly she gave them to Harry who put them in the ignition and turned them, and the engine roared to life.

When Jennifer sighed in relief, Harry gasped in horror and an unknown emotion when he saw Ahmanet standing in the dreary fog not that far away. He hastily pulled the transmission in reverse and peeled out of there following the muddy path. Breathing heavily both he and Jennifer tried to calm down and slow their breathing, "Harry, there's something you have to know" Jennifer said. "Oh, what do I have to know! that a corpse is following me, or maybe I know she is a five-thousand-year-old mummy!"

Even though he was trying to calm down, and trying to stop remembering what he felt, and what almost happened in the church he was feeling uncomfortable in his skin. Calming down just enough to focus on Jennifer, he realized she was looking and him strangely like she just had an idea but was frightened by him. " I think she is in your head, Harry" Scoffing, he glared at her and in a condescending tone; "In my head? Hmm, nope, I am pretty sure she is real and threw you into a couple of benches. Maybe she is in your head" Shaking her Jennifer could not believe the audacity of this man; " Look, I was trying to save your life and I think I did so at least hear me out!" Looking at her in disbelief he said; " Saved my life? Your kidding, right, If I remember correctly, I am the one who got you off your sorry ass!"

Looking forward, he slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop. What they saw made them both freeze, and have the flight-or-fight response starts a battle inside their bodies. Ahmanet stood in her exact spot outside the ruined church looking at them with glee and a sort of a triumph. Looking at Ahmanet and the church Harry thoughtfully said out loud " Alright, maybe she is inside my head"

Putting the car back in reverse, he started to speed out of there. Ahmanet seeing this started to run towards them but was not fast enough to keep up. They thought they got away, but it got squashed as soon as two husks jumped onto the ambulance. One broke through the window on the driver's side while the other broke through to the back. Trying to fight them off proved to be futile, and Harry panicking could not gain the right amount of control to use his magic.

Harry then started to feel the adrenaline and punched the husk through the throat. The head turned into dust, but by then it was far too late the ambulance hit a ditch and flipped down the hill. The last thing Harry saw was him going through the windshield; then hearing Jennifer scream or maybe it was him.

-Mr. -Line- Break-

 _1 Minute Later_

Harry was back in the same void before, but this felt different and he knew why. She wasn't there, his love, Ahmanet she wasn't there to greet him like before. Looking around, he didn't see anything until an ornate door made of gold appeared. Cautiously he walked towards it and he started to get the feeling of dread. He pushed through that feeling until it reached its peak when he had his hand on the handle, he opened the door and Hell was there awaiting him. The door unlocked something... something he would have rather forgotten. His childhood awaited him and he couldn't have been more afraid.

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _October 31st, 1981 Third Person POV_

It was a chilly night, the coldest night of October so far. Everyone has bundled up against the cold the parents, the children looking for candy. Everyone except one... man he stood in the middle of the road cold, malicious, red eyes. They were slitted like a snake and they stared at a house no one else seemed able to see. He started to what looked like a walk, but was more like a glide to the house, once he passed from the sidewalk onto the property an invisible barrier rippled like water surrounding the entire property.

Lifting a stick to the door of the house, it glowed before firing and exploding the doorway into splinters. A man inside started to panic and yelled: "Lily run, it's him!" The snake-like man hissed " James Potter, an idiot as always, thinking you can face me" The man known as James Potter dived behind the couch that leads to the stairs, "You will never get away with this Voldemort!"

He took a minor peek around the couch and fired a Reducto curse. "I already have Potter!" as he dodged the curse and fire a Bombarda Maxima at the couch, and the resulting explosion not only catapulted the couch but James Potter as well in the wall.

Voldemort thinking him dead continued on his path to the second floor, coming upon a door for where he could sense three magical signatures he uses his best magic to break open the door. What he finds is one babe in a crib, and a child behind his mother's legs standing in front of them protectively, it can only be correctly assumed that she is the mother of the two children. Voldemort could only look on in disgust and contempt at this mudblood daring to even stand and defy him.

"Stand aside mudblood, I have already promised another for you to live" Lily Evans-Potter could only stare in fear and determination, a determination to save her children. " Please kill me! Spare my children" Voldemort felt this as a slight against him and everything he stands for and in anger, he could only step forward and raise his hand to strike the cheek of Lily Evans-Potter.

She fell to the ground, stunned at what happened, therefore, she could not see what happened. After Lily fell, Voldemort walked up raised his wand and tried to fire one of the deadliest curses in history. Then the impossible happened, little Harry jumped in front of the curse and it rebounded and hit Voldemort destroying his physical body while causing a massive explosion in the room. What no one saw that night was Voldemort's spirit screech and take off as soon as his body was destroyed. And no one even saw the dark formless mass in the corner of the room watching everything while emitting an evil so powerful no man would withstand it.

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _October 31st, 1981_

 _A Few Hours Later_

James Potter groggily came back to the land of consciousness and pain. Groaning he slowly got up while pushing and wiping debris off of him, for a while, he couldn't think until the sound of his best friend shout for him snapped him back. Face turning into a look of horror and ran to what was left of the stairs and the upper floor and to the baby's room. He ran in only to find his wife against the wall and his children beneath the debris, the crib the only thing that saved them. Quickly using his magic to clear the debris and reviving his wife, he picked up his sons to look them over.

Cody had a curved scar on his shoulder almost like a crescent moon, while Harry had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. Taking them downstairs with Lily to Sirius, he was surprised to already see Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall there waiting with Sirius. Albus immediately rushed towards them with the others, "James, Lily, are you alright?" with a number of similar questions following it.

Then Albus would ask the question that would forever change Harry's life, "James, did the prophecy come to pass?" James looked at him and didn't know how to answer with Harry passed out and Lily not seeing what had happened he couldn't confirm which boy it was. "I don't know Albus, they both have scars and Harry probably won't remember from being traumatized" the thing is Harry did remember, every single detail ingrained inside his head.

If they would have waited they would have known. " Would you mind James if you can pass Cody to me?" James did so and Albus checked the Magical Levels of Cody, feeling that his magic was saturated with dark magic and the feel of Voldemort's magical signature. Albus came to a conclusion that would change the course of history forever, "James, Lily I think I have found the Vanquisher of Voldemort!"

James and Lily along with the other guests were in shock and complete disbelief, their son, "The Vanquisher of Voldemort". After that came a flood of fame that would sweep Cody off of his feet while leaving Harry to drown.

Hello everybody I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BACCCCKKK

Please don't kill me

Anyway, I know I have been away for a LONG time between a mix of family, school, and a dose of life I have lost myself.

But I now have the time and I am making the most of it so here is a new chapter and enjoy!


End file.
